Draco's Encouragement
by jesamima
Summary: Draco's always been able to get under Harry's skin and he knows exactly how to manipulate it to his favor. Writen from Harry's perspective. Rated M for M/M sexual scenes. SLASH Just some dracoXharry drabble that wouldn't go away until I got it down.


I no longer care when warm lips are suddenly pushed against mine and a cold hand entwines itself in my hair.

He can call anyone anything he likes for all I care, this wonderful man who is doing _that_ with his tongue. Part of me that can still think coherently tells me that I really should not give in so easily and that I should be standing up for Hermione, he shouldn't call her a Mudblood. But that already very small part is banished when the hand that isn't in my hair slides down my waist and rests on my hip and his thumb caresses the crease there suggestively. I can only think _oh god yes_.

I push closer pressing our bodies together getting as much contact as possible. My fingers grip at his neck and his hair and our lips crush together gloriously.

Before long though we break apart for air. I move my lips to lick along his jaw and down to his neck in between gasps of breath. He gasps as I bite at the skin there, he proceeds to do the same. We will both have marks there in the morning, I think dimly with some satisfaction.

Those lips draw me back again, those perfect, warm lips. Who would have thought I could find a better use for them than insulting people? A _much_ better use. If somebody had tried to tell me a year ago that his lips were warm, soft, and that there could be any other emotion in those beautiful stormy grey eyes than contempt I would have laughed. But now I know because I have experienced it. I have seen warmth and lust burning in those eyes first hand. And I love that I am the only one who can bring it.

I pull back a little to look into those eyes to see that they are heavy lidded and dark and lust filled, just the way I like them. In a spur of inspiration and a sudden burning desire to please this man a smirk stretches across my lips in a mirror of his trademark. He looks confused but only for a second as I pull back into the kiss and he doesn't seem to care any more. I move my mouth now along his jaw and down again toward his neck where I spend time biting and licking whilst I unbutton his shirt. Down further I plant kisses across his chest and over his nipples. Down to his stomach, and I'm kneeling now. My hands wrap around his hips and he realises what I am doing, I hear his shaky intake of breath but I don't stop.

My fingers move to unzip his trousers and slide them down his thighs which I then proceed to kiss. I hear his moans and sighs and I know that he wants contact specifically somewhere else but I keep up my slow, steady pace and don't give it to him.

When his thighs are sufficiently licked I slide my fingers under the waistline of his boxers and pull until they join his trousers. I stare for a second, then with a smirk, I continue with my kissing around and past where he wants it most and up to his hip bone, hearing with satisfaction his whimper. If anyone else ever knew that he could let such a sound of vulnerability escape his lips he would probably crumble in embarrassment. He needn't worry; that sound is _mine_ and mine alone and I love it that way.

I chuckle and pull back, looking up to his face, only to see that his eyes are closed. His head is resting against his arm which is braced against the wall.

"Draco," I hum his name. His eyes snap open. They are dark now, almost black with desire. Keeping eye contact I move my hand and grip his erection firmly, he exhales sharply, his eyes unfocus and he bites his lip. I move my hand up and down and then, slowly, lean in and lick a smooth stripe along his length. He shudders and, if it is possible, his muscles tense tighter. _Enough teasing, I think_. Looking back down, my stomach flips in anticipation and I wait one more moment before I take the head into my mouth. I can taste him and it's wonderful, I savor it. He releases a strangled moan and his hips jerk with the effort of not thrusting into my mouth. I take my time though, drawing it out. My tongue swirls around his tip whilst my left hand grips his arse and my right is sliding up and down the base of his cock. His hips are soon thrusting to meet my hand movements and his grip is tight in my hair. I move my other hand to his hip, hot and slick with sweat, allowing me to take more into my mouth. The tempo increases and now I hardly even have to move as he takes over. I'm having to push down my gagging reflex as he thrusts harder still and although I would have thought before this relationship that it would be frankly disgusting, that is not the case at all. In fact, I find myself extremely aroused.

His pace increases further and just a few more thrusts and he is growling, moaning my name and coming into my mouth. I swallow without a second thought and suck until he is dry and his legs collapse and he slides down until he is leaning up against the wall on his knees over me.

He leans there catching his breath for a few minutes and I wait patiently, staring at his beautiful face and burning inside for him.

"This... Is what... I get for...badmouthing your friends eh?" He gasps. He sounds confused but also fairly smug, but I really couldn't care less right now. I just grunt in response and grip his neck, burying my head in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. "It's so easy to make you angry, bloody Gryffindor." He chuckles. _Wait, what? ...was he...?_

"...You bloody well said that on purpose to make me angry!" I accuse him.

"You're so... hot when you're angry," he chuckles again, now sounding extremely smug. "You get that little gleam in your eyes that makes you look so alive."

"You sneaky bastard!" I exclaim at him. He just sniggers and smirks at me and although I should probably be angry, I can't help but feel a lovely warmth from somewhere inside. _And god, that smirk makes my insides smoulder_... I reach up and wind my fingers into his hair and pull him roughly down into a kiss that by all accounts should be disgusting for him considering what I just did, but he certainly doesn't seem to mind. "_My_ sneaky bastard," I mumble and wrap my legs around him, pressed up against him I can feel a matching hardness next to mine. He groans with lust filled eyes. "Hard for me already?" I ask smugly. He says nothing, but instead moves his hands to work at the buttons of my jeans.

_My sneaky bastard._


End file.
